The Story Of Us (Brother and Sister Part II)
by ByunnaPark
Summary: Hanya tentang sebuah perjuangan, pengorbanan, kebahagiaan, dan cinta sejati. "dia sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami kembali karena aku akan mempertahankan istriku bagaimanapun caranya"(Bad Summary)/EXO Fanfic/GS/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisoo/DLDR


**THE STORY OF US**

**(BROTHER AND SISTER Part 2)**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Byunna Park**

**Genre: Family, Drama, Romance, Marriage Life**

**Rate: T+ **

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: LuHan (Park Luhan), Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Byun Jongin), Do Kyungsoo, dll.**

**Pair: Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**

**Warning: OOC, GS, typo(s)/ gaje/drama/ don't like, don't read.**

**LET'S START**

**HAPPY READING**

_6 years later_

Yeoja cantik itu menatap puas berbagai macam makanan hasil masakannya yang tetata rapi di meja makan. Tak henti-hentinya senyum tercipta di bibir mungil itu, pasalnya baru kali ini ia bisa memasak berbagai macam menu masakan Korea yang selalu menjadi makanan favoritnya walaupun sudah 6 tahun tinggal di negeri sakura. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel di saku apron-nya dan…

Ckrek

…mengabadikan hasil jerih payahnya.

"semoga rasanya tidak terlalu mengecewakan" ucapnya dengan tak menghentikan senyumnya sambil menatap foto hasil jepretannya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Bibir imutnya membulat dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo eomma!"

"_chagiya, bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat-sehat saja kan?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

"sehat eomma"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega_,"syukurlah, eomma dengar di Tokyo sedang ada __badai salju__, apakah benar?"_

"ne 3 hari yang lalu, orang-orang tidak ada yang berani keluar rumah, semua aktivitas terhambat dan aku terpaksa bolos kerja"

"_hati-hati disana, jaga selalu kesehatanmu, eomma disini khawatir"_

Yeoja itu terkekeh,"eomma tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja disini, tidak usah khawatir"

"_arraseo… kau sedang apa?"_

"aku baru saja memasak eomma"

"_mwo? Aigoo anak eomma sekarang sudah rajin memasak ne"_

"ani, kebetulan hari ini aku pulang cepat dan aku rindu makanan Korea jadi yah aku berinisiatif untuk membuatnya sendiri" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"_itu bagus chagi, kau memang harus sering-sering berlatih memasak. Oh iya sebenarnya ada yang ingin eomma katakan"_

"ada apa eomma?"

"_eum itu… Sabtu besok apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuk menemui rekan bisnis eomma. Katanya dia tertarik padamu dan ingin mengenalmu. Dia Pria mapan, pengusaha muda umurnya 28 tahun. Eomma lihat dia namja yang baik, berwawasan luas dan sepertinya–"_

"eomma~ tidak lagi, aku mohon" potong yeoja itu dengan menghela nafas berat.

"_ayolah chagi apa salahnya untuk mengenalnya, siapa tahu kalian cocok"_

"tidak eomma, percumah pasti berakhir seperti yang sudah-sudah"

"_Baekhyun-ah eomma mohon, cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Umurmu sudah 24 tahun, sudah waktunya untuk berumah tangga, apa kau tidak ingin seperti eonniemu? Eomma juga sudah tidak sabar menggendong cucu lagi"_

"kalau begitu suruh saja Jongin untuk menikah terlebih dahulu, lagi pula mereka sudah pacaran terlalu lama"

"_Tidak! Eomma tidak akan mengizinkan Jongin menikah sebelum menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sudah bisa bekerja dengan benar. Kau lupa Kyungsoo anak siapa? Do Yongkyung, pengusaha tersukses no 3 di Korea, mana mungkin ia memberikan anak semata wayangnya begitu saja pada namja kuliahan yang kerjanya hanya memeluk gulingnya di tempat tidur. Mau di beri makan apa Kyungsoo nanti? Bantal?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, adiknya itu memang hobi sekali tidur.

"_Baekhyun-ah eomma mohon sekali ini saja cobalah lagi!"_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,"eomma, ak-aku… aku masih belum memikirkan soal itu. Aku baru 1 tahun bekerja dan aku masih ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku dulu, jebal!"

"_tapi apa salahnya untuk mencobanya"_

"percumah eomma, hasilnya akan sama saja. Bilang pada orang itu untuk membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Jepang karena aku tidak bisa menemuinya, Sabtu aku sibuk"

"_tapi chagi–"_

"eum eomma sepertinya ada tamu, aku tutup ne, annyeong! Saranghae" bohongnya lalu segera menutup sambungan telepon dengan ibunya. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Selalu saja topik itu yang ibunya bicarakan saat meneleponnya. Ia sampai bosan mendengarnya. Berkali-kali juga Soobin mengirim laki-laki pilihannya tapi 1 pun tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan… memang tidak akan ada yang bisa.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah 2 cicin yang melingkar di jari tengah dan manisnya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"eomma, mianhae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"maafkan aku, tiba-tiba saja appa menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya meeting dengan klien baru karena appa harus menghadiri rapat dengan para pemegang saham" ujar suara berat seorang namja berkaca mata hitam dengan tampilan kasualnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah apartemen. Tangan kanannya menahan ponsel ditelinga sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membenarkan letak tas ranselnya yang hanya bertumpu di lengan kirinya saja.

"_jadi kau tidak bisa pulang hari ini?"_ terdengar nada kecewa seorang yeoja di seberang telepon membuat namja itu terlihat menaham tawanya.

"sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menolak perintah appa. Aku janji jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku akan pulang secepatnya, bagaimana? Kau tidak marah kan?"

"_gwenchanna. Tapi awas saja kalau kau ternyata menemui yeoja simpananmu, aku tidak segan-segan mengirim __sadako__ untuk mencekikmu"_

Mendengarnya tawa namja itu pun pecah.

"_YAK! Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius"_

"astaga baby, kau membuatku takut menemui klienku nanti"

"_memangnya kenapa?"_ tanya yeoja itu dengan ketus.

"kau tahu, klienku kali ini seorang yeoja cantik dan sangat sexy"

"_YAK! KAU INGIN MATI EOH?BATALKAN!"_

"baby mana bisa begitu, appa sudah mempercayakan semuanya padaku dan aku harus bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanku"

"_AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA BATALKAN!"_

Lagi-lagi namja itu tertawa sambil memegang perutnya tapi kali ini tanpa suara, "e… baby, sudah dulu ya, sepertinya meeting akan segera dimulai, saranghae"

Namja itu segera memutus sambungan teleponnya sebelum mendengar umpatan-umpatan yeoja di sambungan telepon tadi. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata lebarnya karena tertawa sampai perutnya sakit, membayangkan bagaimana wajah mengerikan yeoja itu jika marah.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, namja tinggi itu menghirup nafas panjang untuk menghentikan tawanya walau sesekali ia masih terkekeh kecil. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu apartemen 223. Tangannya terangkat untuk memencet bell apartemen tersebut. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama karena pintu apartemen itu pun terbuka setelah 2 kali ia memencet bell.

Dan tampaklah seorang yeoja cantik di depannya yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Awalnya ekspresi yeoja itu kaget dengan mata yang membulat tapi sedetik kemudian menjadi tatapan tajam lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"SURPRISE!" seru namja itu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"apa kau juga meeting di apartemen ini tuan Park?"

"tentu saja, meeting dengan istriku tercinta"

Sang yeoja pun memutar bola matanya dan langsung berbalik memasuki apartemen tersebut tanpa menghiraukan namja yang ia panggil 'tuan Park' tadi. Sedangkan sang namja terlihat memasang wajah sedih melihat respon yeoja itu. Dengan cepat ia pun ikut memasuki apartemen itu dan mengikuti sang yeoja yang sekarang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara televisi dengan raut kesal.

"kau tidak memberikan ciuman selamat datang untuk suamimu, nyonya Park?" tanya namja itu yang saat ini tengah memeluk erat istrinya dari samping dengan meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang istri.

Nyonya Park –Baekhyun– berdecak kesal lalu melirik pria tampan yang saat ini memeluknya,"ciuman selamat datang? Setelah kau penipuku? Huuuh jangan harap Park Chanyeol" ucapnya lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya ingin memberimu kejutan"

"kejutanmu menyebalkan"

Sang namja –Chanyeol– terkekeh melihat raut kesal istrinya,"maaf Yang Mulia, hamba janji tidak begitu lagi. Jangan marah ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"hari ini aku sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu tapi kau tiba-tiba bilang tidak bisa pulang dan itu membuatku hampir membuang semua makanan itu" ujar Baekhyun.

Mata besar Chanyeol terlihat membulat. Ia pun merutuki perbuatannya. Rasa bersalah itu datang saat ia hampir saja membuat istrinya kecewa. Dengan cepat ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, sungguh" ucap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata memohon dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok didepannya dan tidak lama kemudian tawanya pecah melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah melasnya. Ia tahu, suaminya ini memang selalu panik jika ia marah.

"kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun disela-sela tawanya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil memalingkan mukanya. Sial! Ia juga kena tipu ternyata. Tangannya kemudian mengelus dadanya lega, karena Baekhyun tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"sudah, jangan jongkok terus begitu" Baekhyun lalu menarik Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"ck, kau ini" decak Chanyeol dengan raut cemberut.

"1 sama" ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa lagi, tapi setelah itu tawanya berhenti saat masih mendapati Chanyeol dengan raut cemberutnya,"Ya! Kau marah?"

Mendengar itu raut cemberut Chanyeol pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan cengiran yang menampakkan deretan giginya yang terususun rapi. Namja itu dengan gemas memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya,"ani, mana bisa aku marah denganmu, Yang Mulia"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa mendengarnya. Yeoja itu sedikit merenggengkan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Memberi ciuman selamat datang yang selalu Chanyeol dapatkan setiap pulang ke Jepang lebih tepatnya pulang ke apartemen istrinya, Byun Baekhyun.

"aigoo… suamiku sepertinya kelelahan sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil membelai kepala suaminya yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Raut kelelahan Chanyeol tidak luput dari pandangannya. Chanyeol memang pasti sangat lelah karena seperti biasa setelah pulang dari kantor Chanyeol memang langsung terbang ke Jepang setiap akhir pekan, 2 minggu sekali atau bahkan seminggu sekali.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng sambil memberikan senyumannya,"ani, melihat istriku yang cantik lelahku hilang seketika" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

Yeoja itu kemudian bangkit dan beralih duduk dipaha Chanyeol, tangannya dengan lembut memijit pundak suaminya agar lelahnya sedikit berkurang.

"akhh!" pekik Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol semakin menariknya merapat. Namja itu memeluk erat Baekhyun dan melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher yeoja itu. Menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya rindu saat harus tinggal terpisah.

"kau sudah wangi sekali" ucap Chanyeol yang masih mengendus bau wangi istrinya.

"tentu saja. Suamiku kan pulang hari ini, mana mungkin aku menyambutnya dengan tubuh lengket penuh keringat. Eum..tapi sepertinya kau yang bau" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

Chanyeol beralih mengendus ketiak kanan dan kirinya. Memang sedikit asam, ia pun memberi cengirannya pada Baekhyun.

"mandi dulu sana!" titah Baekhyun sambil ingin turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, tapi namja itu buru-buru menahannya.

"kau harus mandi lagi bersamaku"

"tidak, nanti lama selesainya"

"memangnya kenapa? Kita juga tidak ada rencana kemana-mana setelah ini. Ayolah sayang, tidak setiap hari juga kita seperti ini" Chanyeol terdiam memberi jeda sejenak,"lagi pula, aku sudah sangat merindukanmu" lanjutnya dengan raut sendu, pasalnya sudah 3 minggu ini Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang karena pekerjaannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri lalu memandang suaminya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"gendong aku kalau begitu" bisik Baekhyun membuat raut Chanyeol cerah seketika.

"siap Yang Mulia" dengan sigap Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendekat ke leher Chanyeol lalu dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya bermaksud menggoda sang suami.

"Ya! Jangan mencuri start nyonya Park"

BLAM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suami dan istri?

Yah, mereka memang sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri, tepatnya 1 tahun yang lalu.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka memang terpisah jarak yang jauh, tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka berakhir.

Setiap hari tanpa absen, Chanyeol selalu menghubungi Baekhyun, entah itu melalui pesan, telepon, video call, atau social media. Banyak sekali sarana komunikasi untuk mereka, jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak perlu khawatir. Jarak mereka memang jauh tapi setiap hari Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun selalu ada di dekatnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah perpisahan itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berubah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Menutup hati dan mata mereka untuk orang lain. Chanyeol hanya mengenal Jongdae sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dan ia juga tidak peduli secantik apa yeoja yang tertarik padanya, baginya Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Satu-satunya yeoja paling cantik yang berhak singgah dihatinya

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu bahkan seperti dikucilkan oleh teman-teman barunya karena mereka menganggap Baekhyun aneh dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Hanya Junghee yang menjadi teman Baekhyun selama menempuh pendidikan di Tokyo. Baekhyun merasa beruntung menemukan Junghee, seorang gadis penerima beasiswa berkewarganegaraan Korea yang kata teman-temannya culun dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman namun sangat baik kalau mereka mengenal Junghee lebih jauh. Hanya di depan Junghee, Baekhyun menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang ceria. Baekhyun memang sangat menghindari pergaulan bebas di Jepang. Jika tidak pintar-pintar memilih teman bisa hancur masa depannya, mengingat pergaulan di Jepang sangat mengkhawatirkan menurut Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi padanya, ia harus menjaga dirinya untuk Chanyeol seorang, itu janji Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun khawatir apa yang Chanyeol janjikan sebelum berpisah adalah isapan jempol semata. Tapi saat Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol yang seperti orang hilang tengah terduduk di halte yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya membuat rasa khawatir itu luntur seketika.

Mereka telah tamat SMA dan sedang menempuh pendidikan mereka di universitas saat itu. Baekhyun berlari malam itu di tengah salju yang menghujani kota Tokyo, berlari menerjang tubuh Chanyeol yang menggigil kedinginan karena sudah terlalu lama berdiam di halte tersebut.

Greb

"Baek-Baekhyun" lirih Chanyeol dengan tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun. Tubuh bekunya menghangat seketika.

"hiks maafkan aku, aku bodoh Yeollie, maafkan aku" sungguh Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Persaannya campur aduk. Senang, terharu dan merasa bersalah karena tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemen saat kuliah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat pulang dan mendapati puluhan panggilan dan pesan dari Chanyeol yang ternyata ingin memberinya kejutan akan kedatangannya. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol ke Jepang, tapi namja itu tetap masih asing jika berada di negeri orang mengingat Chanyeol terakhir kali ke Jepang saat ia berumur 14 tahun, berlibur bersama orang tua dan kakaknya. Ia hanya berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di kawasan tempat apartemen Baekhyun yang letaknya memang di pusat kota, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan dimana apartemen Baekhyun berada. Banyaknya huruf kanji dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya membuat Chanyeol pusing. Ia pun akhirnya memilih menunggu Baekhyun di salah satu halte, berharap Baekhyun pulang turun di halte tersebut.

Tapi ternyata perkiraan Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun memilih taksi untuk pulang setelah menyadari ponselnya yang tertinggal dan gadis itu pun ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya karena entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah.

Dan saat itu Baekhyun telah membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol memang tidak pernah main-main dengan janjinya.

"ak-aku…aku…datang sayang, Park Chanyeol…sudah disini. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol tersendat-sendat karena bibirnya sudah membeku sedari tadi.

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun menghujani namja itu dengan ciuman demi ciuman yang mereka rindukan selama ini. Baekhyun bisa merasakan air mata Chanyeol yang asin di sela-sela ciumannya. Tidak tahukah ia seberapa besar namja itu merindukannya?

Chanyeol merasakan usahanya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini tidak sia-sia. Bekerja apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa diketahui orang tuanya dan hasilnya ia disini sekarang, di negeri sakura tempat dimana cintanya berada.

Begitulah seterusnya, Chanyeol menepati janjinya yang lain dengan rutin mengunjungi Baekhyun 2 bulan sekali. Jalan cinta mereka juga tidak selalu mulus, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil kadang terjadi mengingat mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dan sering terjadi kesalah pahaman serta ketakutan akan pasangannya ternyata berhianat yang muncul dipikiran mereka. Tapi lama-lama mereka mencoba bersikap dewasa menghadapinya, saling percaya dan mengerti satu sama lain. Hasilnya…mereka sanggup bertahan sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol sungguh merasa bersyukur saat ia menginjak semester 7 dimana ia mulai menyusun skripsinya di saat itu juga Hanzou mengangkat Chanyeol menjadi sekertarisnya setelah menjalani trainee selama 6 bulan, dengan itu Chanyeol bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun 1 bulan sekali karena Hanzou memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti karyawannya yang lain, memberi gaji yang sepadan dengan kinerja Chanyeol yang menurut Hanzou cukup memuaskan. Anak laki-lakinya itu memang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dalam melaksanakan tugasnya.

Maksud Hanzou menjadikan Chanyeol sekertarisnya adalah sekaligus mengajari anak laki-lakinya itu sedikit demi sedikit bagaimana kinerja dalam perusahaan yang dikelolanya agar saat Hanzou pensiun nanti ada Chanyeol yang bisa meneruskannya karena hanya Chanyeol anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Hanzou tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Luhan, karena anak sulungnya itu lebih memilih menjadi guru dari pada harus menyibukkan diri di dunia bisnis.

Chanyeol lulus kuliah terlebih dahulu dari pada Baekhyun. Setelah upacara wisudanya, namja itu menolak ajakan Jongdae untuk mengikuti pesta kelulusan dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Namja itu memilih terbang ke Jepang merayakan berdua bersama cintanya, menikmati malam penuh kehangatan dibawah langit Tokyo yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka selama ini.

Semakin lama perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka semakin kuat sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk mereka mengakhiri hubungan itu. Chanyeol sadar sekarang, menjalani hubungan jarak jauh justru membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada kata bosan yang muncul di antara mereka. Cinta itu semakin tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu, terima kasih pada Tuhan atas anugrah yang ia dapatkan, terus memberinya kekuatan dan menjadikan ia orang yang sabar menjalani semua ini.

Tepat setelah 1 tahun Chanyeol diangkat menjadi manager dan Baekhyun yang diterima bekerja di salah satu Bank di Tokyo, saat itu juga Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya untuk membawa hubungan itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius, yaitu pernikahan.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat Chanyeol berlutut di depannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian dengan berkata,"will you marry me?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan air mata bahagia yang sudah berjatuhan. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari dulu, menjadi milik Chanyeol seutuhnya. Dan jalanan padat pusat kota Tokyo yang menjadi saksinya.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka bersorak memberi selamat dan bertepuk tangan saat Chanyeol dengan raut bahagia menyematkan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis Baekhyun lalu memeluk erat calon istrinya. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali kali pada Tuhan karena mengizinkan mereka untuk mencapai tujuan mereka selama ini.

"aku mencintaimu nyonya Park"

"aku juga mencintaimu tuan Park"

Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu tentang pernikahan mereka yaitu Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae. Memang sudah menjadi keputusan Chanyeol untuk tidak memberitahu pernikahan mereka kepada orang tuanya baik Soobin, Hara, maupun Hanzou karena Chanyeol merasa tidak ada harapan Soobin dan Hara akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ia takut jika nanti ia memberitahu rencana pernikahannya pada Soobin dan Hara maka mereka akan semakin menjauhkan Baekhyun darinya, mengingat Soobin yang masih saja tidak berubah, tetap bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Hara? Ibunya itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung Baekhyun lagi didepannya meskipun Hara dan Hanzou sering mengunjungi Baekhyun di Jepang, dengan itu Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya juga masih belum menyetujui hubungan mereka. Sedangkan alasan Chanyeol tidak memberitahu Hanzou adalah karena ia tidak mau ayahnya terbebani karena harus menyembunyikan ini dari Hara. Chanyeol tidak mau Hara menyalahkan Hanzou nantinya.

Sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan kakaknya ini dari Kyungsoo. Ia sangat tahu yeojachingunya itu kadang sering tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Ia takut Kyungsoo nanti keceplosan bicara tentang pernikahan Baekhyun di depan Soobin, dan itu sangat gawat.

Semua tersenyum bahagia melihat dua insan manusia itu mengucap janji sehidup sematinya. Luhan sampai menitikan air matanya melihat kedua adiknya akhirnya bahagia setelah perjalanan panjang yang mereka lalui. Seolah tidak ingin ibunya menangis, tangan mungil seorang bayi perempuan berusaha meraih pipi Luhan seperti ingin menghapus air matanya. Itu Oh Shean, anak Luhan dengan suaminya Oh Sehun.

Luhan yang mengetahuinya lalu tersenyum dan menciumi pipi bulat si kecil yang sekarang ada digendongan ayahnya.

"dan akhirnya Romeo & Juliet menikah Sheannie" bisik Sehun seperti menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada putri kecilnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bayi kecil itu tidak berhenti tertawa dan bergerak aktif digendongan ayahnya, seolah bertepuk tangan atas pernikahan paman dan bibinya.

'_Tuhan berikan kebahagiaan yang tiada habisnya kepada mereka'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"coba sedikit dulu ya?" pinta Baekhyun lalu menyuapkan potongan daging bulgogi ke mulut Chanyeol.

Namja itu terlihat mengunyah dengan khidmat masakan hasil jerih payah istrinya, mencoba menilai rasanya. Memang sebelumnya Baekhyun sangat payah dalam memasak. Dulu mereka sering makan di luar sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sadar, statusnya sekarang sudah menjadi istri dan sudah menjadi kewajiban istri untuk bisa memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya.

Percobaan pertama over cook bahkan ada yang hampir gosong hingga rasanya agak pahit, percobaan kedua mungkin bisa membuat tekanan darah tinggi orang kambuh karena terlalu asin, percobaan ketiga sedikit hambar, percobaan keempat membuat mulut Chanyeol seperti terbakar karena terlalu pedas sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memang tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas dan ini percobaan kelima Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih mengunyahnya dengan raut berpikir, namun tidak lama namja itu menelannya. Baekhyun sangat antusias ingin mendengar penilaian Chanyeol kali ini dengan harapan masakannya tidak terlalu mengecewakan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Baekhyun bersorak senang saat Chanyeol memberi 2 jempolnya pada Baekhyun.

"usaha yang bagus sayang, masakanmu enak kali ini. Selamat! Aku bangga padamu" puji Chanyeol yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu senang bukan main mendapat pujian dari sang suami untuk masakannya kali ini dan itu artinya usahanya berhasil. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil membalas erat pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk selalu berkata jujur saat menilai masakannya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol berbohong mengatakan kalau masakannya enak padahal rasanya sungguh sangat mengecewakan, kalau begitu caranya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berkembang. Ia janji akan terus mengasah kemampuan memasaknya untuk memanjakan lidah sang suami, karena kata Luhan, suami jauh lebih menyukai masakan istrinya dari pada masakan orang lain.

"kalau begitu habiskan ya" pinta Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan lauk yang lain pada Chanyeol. Suaminya itu dengan semangat mengangguk lalu segera mengambil sumpitnya untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol makan dengan lahap sampai menambah nasinya. Suaminya itu pasti kelaparan. Yeoja itu beralih menatap prihatin suaminya.

"lapar ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelai kepala Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Saat pulang ke Korea dan tinggal terpisah lagi dengan Baekhyun, namja itu memang sering hanya makan ramen karena ia sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Berangkat pagi, sering lembur dan pulang malam. Disamping karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, semua itu dilakukan Chanyeol untuk menghibur dirinya jika tinggal terpisah kembali dari istrinya. Semua pekerjaanya sebisa mungkin ia selesaikan dengan cepat tanpa harus menunda-nunda, agar saat akhir pekan nanti ia bisa menikmati waktu santai bersama istrinya tanpa harus dibebani pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Ia sudah menetapkan Sabtu-Minggu adalah waktunya bersama Baekhyun dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya,"apa jangan-jangan karena kau lapar jadi masakanku terasa enak?" tanyanya dengan raut sedih.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menelan kasar makanan yang ada dimulutnya,"tidak chagi, masakanmu memang enak kali ini, sungguh! Aku kan sudah janji tidak berbohong jika kau menyuruhku untuk mencoba masakanmu. Kalau tidak percaya ini coba saja" ujar Chanyeol lalu menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulut Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu terlihat berkonsentrasi saat mengunyah daging tersebut. Senyumnya terkembang saat ia menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menelan makanannya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk,"kau benar Yeollie, rasanya lumayan enak. Kyaa! Itu artinya aku berhasil" seru Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun,"sekarang kita makan berdua ya? Aku suapi bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan suaminya. Sungguh ia merasa sudah menjadi istri yang sempurna saat ia bisa makan berdua bersama suaminya dengan makanan yang ia masak sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mencium lembut kening penuh keringat yeoja yang saat ini ada dibawahnya dan menciumi setiap inci wajah cantik itu. Sedangkan sang yeoja hanya bisa memejakan matanya dengan deru nafas tak beraturan. Tangan lentik yang sedari tadi mencengkeram punggung sang suami perlahan beralih ke tengkuk, menariknya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka yang sudah sama-sama membengkak.

"saranghae" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun sekaligus sebagai tanda menyudahi kegiatan mereka yang sangat menguras tenaga tapi juga penuh kenikmatan yang membuat mereka lupa segalanya. Apalagi kalau bukan kegiatan suami-istri yang selalu mereka lakukan saat Chanyeol pulang. Melepas rindu dengan berbagi kehangatan berdua.

Chanyeol meringis dan Baekhyun mendesah sekali lagi saat Chanyeol memisahkan tubuh mereka yang sebelumnya telah menyatu. Namja itu beranjak dari tubuh mungil istrinya lalu perlahan membawa tubuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh polos mereka.

"sekarang tidur, kau pasti kelelahan" titah Chanyeol seraya mengusap peluh di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menciumnya,"kalau kau mau, kita masih bisa melanjutkannya" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Berbeda sekali saat malam pertama mereka dulu. Malam pertama mereka bukanlah malam penuh gairah seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya, tapi malam penuh kecanggungan antara mereka berdua. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, dan mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Walaupun Chanyeol sempat hampir melakukannya dengan Baekhyun dulu tapi entahlah suasananya setelah menikah benar-benar berbeda. Tapi untunglah tidak berlangsung lama karena seminggu setelah pernikahan, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai suami begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi ia mencium istrinya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menolak Chanyeol jika memintanya lagi dan lagi. Tapi untunglah Chanyeol cukup mengerti keadaan istrinya, ia tidak mungkin meminta Baekhyun melayaninya padahal ia tahu istrinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Itu namanya menyiksa istri, mana mungkin Chanyeol tega melihat istrinya tersiksa.

"tidak, aku tahu kau sudah kelelahan" ucap Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kenapa? Kau belum bisa tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat mata istrinya masih terbuka lebar.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"ya sudah, sekarang ceritakan apa saja yang terjadi dalam 3 minggu belakangan ini!" memang seperti biasa, sebelum tidur mereka sering saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama mereka tinggal terpisah tanpa ada yang mereka tutup-tutupi lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, tangannya sedari tadi sibuk memainkan jari-jari Chanyeol yang besar.

"kau ingat teman sekantorku yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku dan mencari-cari perhatianku?"

Mendengar itu wajah Chanyeol memerah emosi,"ada apa dengan orang itu? Dia tidak macam-macam terhadapmu kan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"tidak, kau jangan khawatir sayang, aku akan menghajarnya jika berani menyentuhku" ucap Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"lalu?"

"dia menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"MWO?" pekik Chanyeol dengan rahang yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui suaminya emosi buru-buru mengusap dada Chanyeol agar sedikit tenang.

"tenang Yeollie, aku sudah berhasil mengatasinya sendiri"

Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"aku sudah memberi pengertian padanya bahwa aku sudah memilikimu, suami yang sangat aku cintai dan tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Syukurlah dia mengerti dan dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Dia juga orang pertama yang tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menikah, mau tidak mau aku harus memberitahunya agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi, kau tidak marah kan?"

"ani, kalau perlu baritahu semua teman sekantormu agar tidak ada lagi yang berusaha mendekatimu"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum,"Yeollie tenang saja, siapapun orangnya tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku"

"lalu, apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne, dia bahkan sudah mulai mendekati teman sekantorku yang lain"

Chanyeolpun menghela nafas lega mendengarnya,"syukurkah! Maafkan aku yang sampai saat ini belum bisa melindungimu" ucap Chanyeol dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

"jangan bicara seperti itu, kau sudah melindungiku selama ini. Bersamamu aku selalu merasa aman. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi ne?"

"mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir. Kau tahu, aku selalu tidak tenang saat sudah pulang ke Seoul, memikirkan istriku yang hidup sendiri disini membuatku merasa menjadi suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Baek, mungkin kita sebaiknya–" Chanyeol tidak meneruskan kata-katanya setelah telapak tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng,"percayalah Yeollie! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri saat kau tidak ada dan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin membawaku pulang ke Seoul, aku belum siap. Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku sudah nyaman dengan kehidupan kita seperti ini dan aku tidak mau semuanya berubah nanti" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menatap sendu istrinya yang hampir menangis.

"maafkan aku. Aku janji suatu saat nanti akan memberimu kebahagian yang seutuhnya Baekkie, aku janji"

"kau sudah memberi semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini untukku Yeollie. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain bersamamu, saranghae!"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya,"nado saranghae, yeongwonhi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"dokter Oh!"

"Ya?" jawab seorang namja yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"apa anda ingin pulang?" tanya seorang suster pada dokter bernametag Oh Sehun itu.

"ne, ada apa suster Kim?" tanya balik sang dokter.

Suster itu pun tersenyum,"ada tamu special untuk anda" ucap suster Kim membuat kening namja itu berkerut.

"tamu special?"

"ne, dokter kecil dan ibunya. Tadi nyonya Oh meminta saya untuk memberitahu anda sebelum anda pulang"

Mendengar itu dokter Oh Sehun pun mengembangkan senyumnya,"lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"saya lihat tadi dokter kecil bermain di taman, mungkin sekarang masih disana"

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi suster Kim, terima kasih" ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Suster muda itupun ikut membungkukkan badannya,"ne, sama-sama dokter"

Dengan cepat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman rumah sakit mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Karena buat apa pulang cepat kalau yang dirindukannya justru datang menjemputnya. Ini memang kejutan untuk Sehun karena tidak biasanya Luhan tidak memberitahu kalau ingin berkunjung ke rumah sakit menemui suaminya yang bekerja sebagai dokter gigi disana.

"sayang, ayo kemari! Lihat, eomma punya Spongebob!" panggil seorang yeoja pada balita perempuan berumur kurang lebih 1,5 tahun. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan balon kuning bergambar Spongebob itu untuk menarik perhatian si kecil agar berjalan kearahnya.

Si kecil yang menyerupai boneka dengan mini dress bermotif strawberry itu memang tidak bisa diam sedari tadi, menuntut sang ibu untuk terus mengawasinya mengingat putrinya yang baru saja lancar berjalan walaupun masih agak tertatih.

Bukannya berjalan ke arah sang ibu, gadis cilik itu malah terduduk di rerumputan sambil tangannya mencabuti bunga-bunga yang ada didepannya.

Mata sang ibu pun membulat. Dengan segera ia beringsut mendekati si kecil,"jangan sayang, nanti dimarahi suster! Kajja, Sheannie main balon saja ne" tawar sang ibu sambil memberikan balon Spongebob yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada putrinya.

"cendy…cendy…" gumam si kecil yang sekarang berada digendongan sang ibu sambil menusuk-nusukkan bunga yang masih ia genggam ke balon tersebut.

"bukan Sandy, tapi Spongebob" koreksi sang ibu –Luhan– lalu menghela nafas.

"cebob"

Luhan terkekeh melihat raut menggemaskan putrinya saat mata bening itu membulat. Diciumnya dengan gemas pipi chubby yang selalu merona merah itu,"ne, Spongebob"

Greb

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Luhan menjadi gelap karena ada sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya. Tidak lama ia merasakan Shean digendongannya meronta sambil tertawa senang.

"papa…papa!" seru Shean.

"jangan tutup mataku dokter, aku sedang menggendong anakmu" tegur Luhan membuat namja yang menutup matanya terkekeh dan melepaskannya.

"Papa!" Shean semakin meronta saat ayahnya mengulurkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk mengambil alih gendongan Shean dari Luhan.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin kesini?" tanya sang suami, Oh Sehun sambil menciumi pipi si kecil.

"Sheannie ingin memberi appa kejutan, iya kan sayang?" ujar Luhan, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus kepala putrinya yang sekarang sedang memeluk leher ayahnya.

"oh ya? Benarkah itu nona dokter?" tanya Sehun. Shean tidak menjawab hanya memainkan balon yang ada ditangannya.

"cebob" ujar Shean, bermaksud memberi tahu ayahnya tentang balon Spongebob itu.

"wohoo spongebob ne?"

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya,"dokter Ahn yang membelikannya"

"Sheannie sudah bilang terima kasih?" tanya Sehun menatap putrinya yang terlihat asyik sendiri.

"sudah appa" jawab Luhan sambil merapikan poni Shean yang berantakan.

Sehun terkekeh dan mencium lagi pipi merona si kecil.

"tadi naik apa kesini?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Jongin yang mengantarku karena sekalian dia juga ingin menjemput Kyungsoo. Tadi Sheannie terus memanggil-manggilmu saat bangun ya sudah aku meminta Jongin untuk mengantar kesini dulu"

Sehun pun memeluk putrinya, merasa bersalah,"aigoo…merindukan appa eoh? Mianhae chagiya"

"gwenchanna appa" ujar Luhan,"kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,"aku kan ingin makan bersama kalian dirumah, tapi ternyata kalian malah kesini"

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya,"baiklah kalau begitu ayo ke kantin, kita makan bersama, aku juga membawa makan siangmu kesini"

"eh, benarkah?"

"tentu saja, itu" tunjuk Luhan pada kotak bekal yang ia letakkan di bangku taman.

Sehun pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu mencium kening sang istri,"gomawo chagiya"

"ne, kajja!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik Sehun ke kantin rumah sakit setelah mengambil kotak bekal makanan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"lihat, adik iparmu sepertinya semakin rajin memasak" ujar Luhan sambil menunjukkan foto berbagai macam makanan di ponselnya pada Sehun. Baekhyun memang sering mengirim foto hasil usaha belajar memasaknya pada Luhan.

Namja itu sejenak menghentikan makannya dan beralih melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Luhan,"semoga rasanya tidak hancur lagi" komentar Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyukainya jadi sepertinya usahanya kali ini berhasil" ujar Luhan dengan tersenyum melihat foto makanan itu sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol sudah ke Jepang?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "kapan? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk sekali"

"Jumat kemarin, memang 3 minggu ini Chanyeol belum bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun karena pekerjaannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan, huuffh kasihan sekali adikku" ujar Luhan dengan raut sendu.

"Lu, apa Chanyeol belum ada rencana untuk membawa pulang Baekhyun ke Seoul?"

Luhan pun menghela nafasnya,"sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang ke Seoul tapi selalu ditolak. Aku mengerti mungkin Baekhyun masih belum siap"

"tapi bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol harus membawa Baekhyun pulang kemari. Mereka tidak bisa terus menerus hidup seperti itu"

"ne, kau benar chagi. Tapi biarlah seperti itu dulu selama bisa membuat mereka bahagia, aku takut kalau mereka tinggal disini kebahagiaan mereka terganggu, aku tidak mau mereka tertekan seperti dulu" Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putri yang ada dipangkuannya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"mungkin memang awalnya sangat berat tapi aku yakin lama-lama Soobin eomma, Hara eomma dan appa akan mengerti. Baekhyun sudah menjadi hak Chanyeol sepenuhnya jadi eomma tidak punya hak lagi untuk memisahkan mereka"

"aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mama nanti saat tahu ternyata Baekhyun sudah menikah, kau tahu kan mama selama ini terus berusaha menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan namja-namja pilihannya. Aku takut chagi, sungguh" terlihat sekali raut khawatir Luhan jika yeoja itu memikirkan masalah adiknya.

Sehun pun membelai lembut kepala istrinya agar sedikit tenang,"apapun yang terjadi kita akan selalu ada untuk mereka, jangan khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya lalu beralih menatap putrinya yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk memakan pudingnya sendiri tapi ternyata hanya dimainkan saja.

"aigoo… jangan dimaikan begitu sayang, sini eomma suapi ne?" tegur Luhan sambil ingin merebut sendok di tangan Shean. Tapi si kecil menolak dan malah membuang-buang pudingnya di lantai.

"astaga! Lihat anakmu Oh Sehun!" adu Luhan dan Sehun malah terkekeh melihat putrinya tertawa senang. Tangannya beralih mengelus kepala Shean.

"anak baik tidak boleh nakal. Sekarang appa suapi ya. Buka mulutmu Sheannie! Patrick ingin masuk aaaaa~ hup" dan Shean dengan senang hati menerima suapan dari ayahnya.

"hmm si cantik sekarang sudah mulai pilih-pilih ne?" ujar Luhan beralih mengelus sayang kepala Shean lalu menciumnya.

"kesayangan Sheannie kan appa, iya kan sayang?" tanya Sehun.

"mama!" seru Shean yang membuat orang tuanya saling pandang dan tertawa setelah itu. Luhan pun semakin memeluk gemas putrinya sambil mencium pipinya.

"nado saranghae chagiya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilnya dan menutupnya kasar. Ia sadar sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam menjemput kekasihnya yang seharian ini menghabiskan waktunya di salon memanjakan diri. Tadi memang Jongin yang mengantarnya tapi namja itu tidak sudi jika diminta untuk menunggu selama berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih menunggu dirumah Luhan sambil bermain dengan keponakannya.

Namja itu tersenyum lega saat memasuki salon kecantikan itu dan mendapati seorang yeoja berkaca mata hitam tengah duduk di ruang tunggu sambil melipat tanganya didada dengan ditemani kedua dayangnya –ahh tidak kedua asistennya yang terlihat sedang mengipasi yeoja itu .

"kau terlambat Kim Jongin" ujar yeoja itu dengan tampang galaknya. (Jongin memang lebih suka memakai marga ayah kandungnya –Kim)

"iya aku minta maaf"

"dari mana saja memangnya?" tanya yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu masih dengan raut kesal.

"menemui selingkuhanku di Gangnam" jawab Jongin asal.

" YAK!" sungut Kyungsoo, kedua asistennya sontak menutup telinganya.

Melihat wajah yeojacingunya yang memerah karena marah, Jongin pun memberi cengirannya,"bercanda, ck kau ini serius sekali"

"bercandamu tidak lucu"

"iya maaf, jangan marah-marah terus. Lihat wajahmu semakin keriput saja karena sering marah-marah. Percumah kau berjam-jam di salon jika berakhir dengan marah-marah seperti ini" goda Jongin sambil menahan tawanya. Ia tahu yeojachingunya itu pasti akan panik setelah ini.

Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo sontak melepas kacamatanya dan mencari-cari cerminnya panik,"astaga! Astaga! Yoomin-ah mana cerminku? Cepat berikan cerminku!"

Yang dipanggil Yoomin itu pun juga tak kalah panik sambil mencari cerminnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"aigoo wajahku" gumam Kyungsoo dengan raut khawatir sambil mengamati kulit wajah mulusnya di cermin.

"iiissh kau ini percaya sekali, dia itu cuma menakutimu. Lihat baik-baik, kulitmu sama sekali tidak ada kerutannya" bisik Eunbi –asistennya yang lain.

Benar juga –batin Kyungsoo. Kulitnya masih mulus tanpa kerut. Gadis itu sontak menurunkan cerminnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang sekarang sudah tertawa.

"Ya! Berheti tertawa!" hardik Kyungsoo dan seketika membuat Jongin berhenti tertawa. Namja itu beralih memalingkan mukanya sambil bersiul-siul.

Kyungsoo menggeram jengkel dibuatnya, ia pun menghembuskan nafas kasar,"haiish lama-lama wajahku benar-benar keriput"

"tenang, kau masih tetap yang tercantik baby" ujar Yoomin dan diangguki oleh Eunbi. Kyungsoo pun menatap asisten sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMP itu dengan tatapan terharu.

"ouuwh~ kalian memang yang terbaik baby, saranghae" ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk sayang kedua sahabatnya. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu, sudah ayo pulang!" ajak Jongin yang sudah bosan berada di salon itu padahal belum ada 15 menit.

"shireo! Sebelum kau jelaskan dari mana saja kau tadi sampai terlambat menjemputku" Kyungsoo pun melipat tangannya di dada.

"aku mengantar Sandy dulu ke rumah sakit" jelas Jongin membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"MWO? baby Sheannie ke rumah sakit? Memangnya Sheannie sakit apa?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin memutar bola matanya,"Sandy tidak sakit. Tadi saat bangun Sandy terus menangis dan memanggil-manggil ayahnya jadi Luhan noona memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sehun hyung di rumah sakit" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun menghembuskan nafas lega,"huufh syukurlah, aku kira baby Sheannie sakit" setelah itu Kyungsoo pun tiba-tiba tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Jongsay, aku ingin bermain dengan baby Sheannie, kita kerumah Luhan eonnie ya?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Jongin terkekeh melihat mood yeojachingunya yang cepat berubah-ubah,"tapi sepertinya Sandy masih di rumah sakit"

"tanyakan dulu pada Luhan eonnie, ayolah Jongsay aku ingin bermain bersama baby Sheannie sekarang" rengek Kyungsoo.

"haiish, iya iya sebentar"

Kyungsoo bersorak senang saat Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"yeoboseo! Noona!"

"_ne?"_

"kalian masih di rumah sakit?"

"_iya, kenapa?"_

"kami ingin kerumahmu, Kyungsoo ingin bermain dengan Sandy"

"_YAK! Astaga! Harus berapa kali aku katakan, berhenti memanggil anakku Sandy! Namanya Oh Shean, Kkamjong"_ tegur Luhan yang sudah prustasi karena Jongin selalu memanggil putrinya 'Sandy' seperti tokoh di kartun Spongebob Squarepants yang sering Shean tonton jika bersama Jongin.

"haiish sama saja"

"_sama dari mana?"_

"sama imutnya dengan Sandy"

"_YAK! Anakku bukan tupai"_

"memangnya siapa yang bilang anakmu tupai"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, karena ujung-ujungnya mereka malah bertengkar. Dengan cepat gadis itu merebut ponsel Jongin.

"eonnie jangan hiraukan Kkamjong, dia memang sangat menyebalkan hari ini"

"_bukan hari ini saja, tapi setiap hari"_

"ne, kau benar"

Jongin pun melotot ke arah Kyungsoo yang malah memberikan cengirannya.

"apa eonnie masih lama di rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_sebentar lagi kami pulang, kalian ke rumahku dulu saja"_

Kyungsoo pun bersorak senang,"okay eonnie" tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan dan menyerahkan posel itu pada Jongin.

"kita berangkat sekarang ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun mengangguk.

"aku pergi dulu baby, see yaa!" pamit Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri kedua sahabatnya.

"ne, hati-hati"

"kajja!" Kyungsoo segera menarik Jongin untuk segera keluar dari salon itu menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir di depannya.

"aku bingung kenapa Luhan noona selalu memarahiku jika aku memanggil anaknya Sandy padahal nama itu lebih imut" ujar Jongin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu lagi-lagi bercermin untuk merapikan rambutnya mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memutar bola matanya malas karena namjachingunya itu selalu ngotot menamai keponakannya 'Sandy'.

"Oh God! Jongin tampanku, sayangku, cintaku, jelas saja Luhan eonnie marah karena Luhan eonnie dan Sehun oppa sudah susah-susah mencari nama yang bagus untuk anaknya tapi seenaknya saja kau panggil dengan nama tupai Bikini Bottom itu"

"Kyungsoo sayangku, nama Sandy bukan hanya di kartun Spongebob saja"

"tapi kan gara-gara Shean yang selalu menunjuk-nunjuk gambar tupai berbaju astronot itu akhirnya kau memanggilnya Sandy"

"itu kan berarti Shean juga menyukainya, lagi pula Shean tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya Sandy"

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya jengkel,"Ya! Jelas saja Shean tidak protes, baby Shean masih kecil Jongsay, dia belum mengerti apa-apa. Astaga! Dosa apa aku hari ini ya Tuhan" gadis itu pun beralih memijit pelipisnya.

Jongin terlihat menahan tawanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya prustasi menghadapinya,"kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah?"

"aku mewakili Luhan eonnie"

"kau akan cepat tua nanti"

"tidak, aku masih tetap cantik" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"benarkah?" tanya Jongin sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh pipiku! perawatnnya mahal" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Jongin di pipinya

"lalu aku harus menciummu dimana?" tanya Jongin dengan muka polos.

Mendengar itu pun membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli, rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana. Gadis itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Jongin.

"di bibirku saja" ujarnya manja sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"kau yakin?"

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cup

Namun bukannya mencium bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin malah mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai keningmu, tapi agar kau tidak marah-marah lagi aku perlu…'

Cup

"…membungkam bibirmu" lanjut Jongin setelah mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan beralih memeluk Jongin,"kalau begitu aku akan marah-marah setiap hari agar kau mencium bibirku setiap hari"

Jongin tertawa dibuatnya, tangannya dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo,"dasar" tapi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja melepas pelukannya dan melotot ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Rambutku baru saja di creambath"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya di setir mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Greb

Luhan tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping lalu tersenyum mendapati wajah tampan adik laki-lakinya atau bisa dibilang adik iparnya sekarang. Tangan Luhan kemudian terangkat untuk mengusak surai hitam itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman meletakkan kepalanya dipundak sang kakak. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan kakaknya dan tentu juga sangat merindukan keponakannya. Kesibukannya membuat ia jarang berkunjung ke rumah Luhan dan Sehun.

"tumben sore sudah pulang, kata eomma kau sering pulang malam"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan beralih duduk disamping Luhan lalu memeluknya dengan manja.

"aku merindukanmu"

Luhan hanya terkekeh sambil membelai lembut kepala Chanyeol,"jangan bekerja terlalu keras, lihat kau semakin kurus saja"

"tidak, siapa bilang"

"jangan bohong, kau pikir aku tidak tahu" ujar Luhan lalu menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin pekerjaanku cepat selesai dan bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama Baekhyun tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan"

"Baekhyun pasti mengerti, jangan terlalu dipaksakan, pikirkan kesehatanmu juga"

"aku baik-baik saja selama ini"

"memang sekarang kau masih terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi lama-lama juga akan berdampak buruk bagi kesehatanmu"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan bibir mengerucut,"Ya! Kau mendoakanku sakit?"

"siapa yang mendoakanmu sakit? Aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja. Sekali-sekali ambillah libur paling tidak 3 hari untuk beristirahat. Kau pikir kalau kau sakit Baekhyun tidak sedih? Dia pasti juga merasa bersalah. Kau mau Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau kau sakit?"

Chanyeolpun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk.

"lalu kapan kau akan membawanya pulang?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat,"entahlah, Baekhyun selalu menghindar jika aku mulai membahas masalah itu"

"tapi apa kau benar-benar sudah siap dengan risikonya nanti?"

"aku sudah siap dari dulu bahkan sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Dia sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kami kembali karena aku akan mempertahankan istriku bagaimanapun caranya"

Luhan menatap sendu adiknya, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap lengan Chanyeol,"ne, noona yakin kalian bisa melewati semua ini"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Luhan lalu menggenggam tangannya,"gomawo" ucapnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Luhan pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sheannie mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil celingukan mencari keponakannya.

"di kamar, bermain bersama paman Squidward" jawab Luhan membuat Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ya! Jongin-ah! Bawa Sheannie kemari!" teriak Chanyeol.

Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin dengan Shean digendongannya karena memang dirumah hanya ada Luhan, Jongin dan Shean saja. Sedangkan sang kepala keluarga belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Chan!" teriak Shean girang melihat Chanyeol dan meronta dari gendongan Jongin.

"iiissh gara-gara mendengar suaramu Sandy memaksa untuk turun" gerutu Jongin sambil menyerahkan Shean pada Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya. Ia sudah prustasi menegur adik bungsunya itu yang terus-terusan memanggil anaknya 'Sandy'.

Chanyeol pun beralih duduk di karpet bersama Jongin yang berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil menyalakan televisi.

"bogoshipo Sheannie" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium gemas keponakannya,"noona, kenapa semakin besar Sheannie semakin imut?"

"tentu saja, kau tidak lihat ibunya juga imut" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Jongin seketika memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"weekend nanti aku bawa Sheannie ke Jepang ya? Aku ingin jalan-jalan bertiga bersama Baekhyun dan Sheannie"

"enak saja, kalau Sheannie ingin minum ASI siapa yang akan memberikannya? kalau Sheannie merindukan ayahnya kau mau saat itu juga pulang ke Seoul? Asal kau tahu, Sheannie itu dalam sehari harus melihat ayahnya kalau tidak dia akan terus menangis"

Wajah Chanyeol pun terlihat lesu memandang Shean yang saat ini bermain mobil-mobilan bersama Jongin.

"makanya cepat buatkan kami keponakan" ujar Luhan.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit duduk di sebelah Luhan yang saat itu menduduki sofa panjang,"Baekhyun sepertinya belum siap untuk hamil" ujar Chanyeol lirih.

Luhan pun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh menatap Chanyeol,"hn? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"entahlah, dulu memang ia bilang kepadaku ingin menunda kehamilan, alasannya karena ia baru saja diterima kerja dan itu cukup masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasan utamanya"

"lalu?"

"ia mungkin takut jika aku tahu dia hamil nanti pasti aku akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul dan itu memang rencanaku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku tinggal seorang diri di Jepang dalam keadaan hamil, huuh yang benar saja"

"tapi selama ini kau menurutinya juga kan?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya,"aku memang tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, asalkan Baekhyun bahagia aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya"

"kalian tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, kau sebagai suaminya harus bisa memberi pengertian padanya, yakinkan dia kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin segera memiliki anak tapi ketakutan dan kecemasan terus menghantuinya. Maka dari itu kau harus bisa menghilangkan ketakutan itu Channie"

"ya kau benar, selama ini aku juga selalu berusaha noona dan kau tenang saja aku pasti bisa meyakinkannya. Tunggulah kabar gembira dari kami, keponakanmu nanti pasti tak kalah lucunya dengan Sheannie" ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"doakan kami ya?"

Luhan pun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol,"pasti, kami selalu mendoakan kalian"

"gomawo" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa bisik-bisik seperti itu?" protes Jongin yang sedari tadi menemani Shean bermain di karpet.

"kau anak kecil tidak perlu tahu, urus saja skripsimu yang macet itu" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas jika ada yang menyinggung skripsinya,"anak kecil mana ada yang mengurus skripsi" cibir Jongin.

"appa pulang!"

Dengan cepat Luhan melepas kaca matanya dan menutup bukunya setelah mendengar suara tersebut yang merupakan suara suaminya. Yeoja itu pun segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"kalian berdua sebaiknya cepat pulang, karena suamiku sudah pulang" titah Luhan sambil menunjuk kedua adiknya.

"shireo, aku tidur disini malam ini bersama Sandy, iya kan chagi?" ujar Jongin lalu mencium pipi Shean yang tengkurap di sampingnya sambil bermain dengan kereta Thomasnya.

Luhan menggeram jengkel karena lagi-lagi Jongin mengganggu waktunya berdua bersama Sehun. Selama ini memang Jongin sering tidur di rumah Luhan dan Sehun, tepatnya setelah Shean lahir.

Bugh!

Dan bantalan sofa pun dengan senang hati Luhan lemparkan ke kepala adik bungsunya tercinta membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan berhigh five ria dengan Jongin.

"oh, sedang berkumpul ternyata" ucap Sehun saat memasuki ruang tengah dimana Luhan dan adik-adiknya berkumpul, "Chanyeol-ah kau sudah pulang?"

"ne hyung, aku merindukan istrimu dan keponakanku" jawab Chanyeol

"papa!" seru Shean dan langsung berjalan ke arah ayahnya.

"hup!" Sehun pun langsung menangkap Shean lalu menggendongnya,"apa ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kereta mainan di tangan mungil anaknya.

"omas" gumam Shean sambil mejalankan kereta mainan itu di badan ayahnya.

"hn? Apa?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi karena gumaman Shean tidak terlalu jelas.

"Thomas hyung. Ck, kau ini begitu saja tidak mengerti" seru Jongin menerjemahkan. Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya. Setiap hari bermain dengan Shean membuat Jongin bisa menerjemahkan bahasa planet balita.

Tapi tidak lama tawa Sehun terhenti saat mendapati raut cemberut istrinya yang saat ini berjalan ke arahnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun setelah mencium kening istrinya dan membelai kepalanya lembut

"ada setan yang mengganggu kita lagi"

Sehun terkekeh, ia sudah tahu siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin yang membuat istrinya kesal,"Ya! Jongin-ah sampai kapan kau mau mengganggu waktu kami berdua terus haa?"

"sampai aku punya istri" jawab Jongin cuek.

"urus dulu skripsimu, baru memikirkan istri"

Jongin mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya,"sekali lagi ada yang menyinggung skripsiku, aku akan langsung membuatkan keponakan untuk kalian"

Sontak tiga pasang mata melotot ke arah Jongin.

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yeoboseo!"

"_chagiya, kau sedang apa?"_ seru suara seorang wanita di seberang telepon membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"memikirkanmu"

"_arraseo, aku memang tidak bisa pergi dari pikiranmu"_

Mendengarnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh,"saranghae"

"_nado saranghae suamiku yang tampan"_

"kau sudah melihat foto-foto yang aku kirim tadi?"

"_ne, dan kau membuatku iri melihat foto-fotomu bersama Luhan eonnie, Sehun oppa, Jongin dan Sheannie"_

"mereka sangat merindukanmu, kau tidak ingin berkumpul lagi bersama mereka?"

"_jangan tanya, tentu saja aku ingin, aku juga sangat-sangat merindukan mereka apalagi Sheannie, keponakanku itu pasti sedang lucu-lucunya sekarang, tapi…"_

"kita pulang ya?" ajak Chanyeol setelah mendengar Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"….."

Tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol karena Baekhyun masih terus terdiam.

"Baekhyun! baby kau masih dengar aku? Yeoboseo!"

"_eum… Yeollie, sepertinya sudah malam, besok kau masuk pagi kan, sekarang istirahat ya? Jaljayo, saranghae"_

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan perlahan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghindar saat Chanyeol mulai membahas masalah itu. Chanyeol sangat paham Baekhyun pasti takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi jika ia pulang ke Korea sebagai istri Chanyeol. Tapi bisakah Baekhyun percaya pada suaminya sedikit saja? percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya bahwa suaminya akan terus melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengusik kebahagiaan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap sendu foto mereka berdua yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Jarinya dengan lembut mengusap foto Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

"kau milikku dan aku akan terus menjagamu, percayalah! Saranghae"

**Tbc**

Ini part 2 nya maaf kalau mengecewakan -_-. Terima kasih atas supportnya untuk Brother & Sister

See you next time… bye!


End file.
